My Sweet Revenge
by bellabarbie246
Summary: Hell hath no furry like a women scorned and add two women. Victoria sees the breakup in New Moon and gives Bella the choice of eternal life, Beauty, and revenge. Is Vicky really that evil? Does Bella have the guts to destroy the Cullen family or can the coven warm her cold hardened heart. Do not own anything Twilight. Rated M for a reason.
1. worst day ever

I feel like I'm having a heart attack I can't breathe and my chest is on fire. Edward is leaving me. I hoped it was a dream but I knew it was real, even in my dreams he would never leave me. I couldn't make out his words anymore and the whole world seemed to stop and tilt like I was on a merry-go-round about to tumble over. I thought we were in love.

Mates, isn't that what he called it? Saying he waited for me his whole life, which is two hundred years? And now he's leaving just like that? Did I really make it that easy for him to just walk out of my life? Taking his family with him, not letting me say goodbye? Did they really not want to say goodbye? My confusion and nausea finally started to fade into the background and I could hear his voice again. He was saying not to do anything reckless! What an asshole he's not just dumping me but he is insulting me and STILL trying to control me! Oh god he's turning to leave. No he cant that son of a bitch needs to hear what I have to say now! You can't say all those things and not let to retaliate! Yeah I may have just been a play thing to you sure but can you attempt to be less of a bastard? god just poor salt in my wounds. Add insult to injury... okay i'm all out of sayings.

"EDWARD!" I called out to him but his back was rapidly retreating into the forest. Crap. "EDWARD! Where are you? Get back here!" I shouted while running in the direction he took off, knowing it was a lost cause but to pissed to care. To soon the sun started to set and the temperature decreased greatly. Great just great now i'm wet from sweating so much and freezing because the cold wind and lost in the woods juuuuust great going bella, make a bad situation worse like you always do!

To tired to keep walking I sat on a rock to rethink the direction of travel and possibly sort out everything that had happened. If I were honest with myself I knew deep down that our relationship would never really work out. I just never wanted to believe it. He kept me in the dark all the time and was way to controlling, too the point of obsessive. It was also a lot of work keeping up with him, not just because he was a vampire, but for someone so old he really was too dramatic and annoying. Just like a teenager. I know I haven't been acting much better but the difference was I AM a teenager with the correct age and no experiences to prove it. I think I handled meeting a vampire coven the same way any teen would. By falling for the only single one and trying to fit in. I mean sure it was fun and great while it lasted but I missed my friends and family. Not having to be so carful so I didn't get hurt. Not having to lie to everyone about, everything all the time. I really did miss my life.

"Hello there sweetie didn't you ever read little red riding hood? You better be carful the big bad wolf may find you." a voice too silky and sweet sounded behind me. I turned to come face to face with Victoria. Shit. Shit. Shit. Are you kidding me! Defiantly the worst day ever.


	2. to be or not to be

Bella POV

I looked at her doe eyed my heart pounding from fear. My first thought was to start running again but I was so tired plus I knew she would catch me the second I reacted. I waited knowing there was nothing else I could do. She would either kill me, torcher and kill me, change me, keep me as a true slave, throw me in a shark infested river and watch me be torn limb from limb, ok ok god I need to stop thinking about this. Shouldn't my life be passing before my eyes rather than ways I may die! I am soooo weird.

"Bella breathe ok you need that to live, kid" Victoria said with what seemed like genuine concern. Ok now that is weird why in the hell would she care if I lived or died? Oh wait probably because she wants to do that.

"BELLA BREATHE!" she was in front of me in a second gently shaking me wide eyed with worry. I finally took a huge breathe which cause me to notice the tremendous pain in my chest and started hyperventilating. When I caught my breath I stared at her and she smiled at me.

"Why am I still alive" Was my brilliant statement to the beautiful vampire in front of me. She chuckled a little and looked at me with gloomy eyes.

"I saw the way that douche bag broke up with you I followed you to make sure you would be ok since obviously he didn't." I was shocked and unbelievably grateful at the same time. My own boyfriend didn't care about my well-being but this vamp that didn't even know me except as a food source did.

"Oh thanks that's very nice of you, also that you for not killing me." I said with the last part sounding like a question. Her look seemed to sadden at this.

"Ok look we have laws in the vampire world really only one and the Cullens broke it. You see we are supposed to be incognito with the whole vampire existence and with you knowing about us and all two thing can happen here. One you can let me eat you and you may either go to heaven or hell based on your choices in life…. Or I can turn you into a vampire and you can be strong, fast, oh and the best part immortal. I'd choose the later, obviously. I'm really sorry bella but either way this has to end with your death. "

I was strangely calm at hearing this news. I think because honestly I figured that was how it was, at least that's the way it is in the movies. Or maybe I do have a huge death wish …. Huh im not sure.

"Oh and I still plan on taking revenge on the Cullen family for killing James and now for putting me in this position, if you let me change you then you can join me … I really don't want to kill you especially with that as your last memory."

Victoria really did seem so nice for letting me make this decision and she WANTS me to live. And for me to help her take revenge on the cullens but did I really want any revenge on them? I mean he put my life in danger over and over again. Yup that solves my problem I wanted him dead on a stick but what about the rest of the cullens did I want them ALL dead? I mean they left with him, used me to make them feel more human, Alice groomed me like a pet. The only ones I am thankful to in this moment is rosaile and jasper cause I think they wanted to kill me rather than play with me like a damn fury cute animal!

"Ok then I choose the later as well." I said in a firm voice with the last part rather menacingly "And to help you kill the cullens."


	3. the change

**BPOV**

She smiled widely at me and clapped her hands once saying "Ok well let get this show on the road kid you ready to die?"

I laughed at her morbid joke and bent my neck to one side for her "Be gentle" I stated. In a millisecond I felt her on me and my last thought was of my parents and how I would miss them … well actually maybe not that much. I loved them both but to be honest they both needed to be parented and hell I am just a kid I should have to do it. I'm pretty relived I will be able to live my own life rather than worrying about theirs.

The pain rushed toward me in a second and my body was on fire. I began screaming almost immediately wishing I could truly cry but it was just too damn hot EVERYWHERE! I tried to think I was in a very cold winter somewhere in Alaska to make my mind believe I wasn't on fire but that only made me wish I were and become disappointed and burning on the in side out.

Instead I became angry at Edward and the rest of the "family" the thought of them discussed me. They think they are so great and humane but they leave a poor defenseless and death wishy me to fend for myself.

Well they will have another thing coming when they see me again. I will become swift and fast. I'll have to have someone train me on how exactly to kill a vampire. Actually how to torcher a vampire. Maybe I could catch them one by one and sink them to the bottom of the ocean like in Aladdin but they won't have a magical genie to save them!

Ok who do I want to kill the most? Defiantly Edward and Alice no question but I don't think I could kill Emmet. I mean he seemed so genuine all the time and it seems like the only thing he did was leave with the rest of the family but I don't know maybe he was in on making me look like a fool the whole time!

Oh I know I should spy on them before me torcher and kill them find out their habits and what not. Shit I forgot Alice has visions! I wonder if she can see that Vicky and I want to torcher them!

Vicky? Ew I sooo don't like that nick name it's sounds like icky Vicky from the fairly odd parents. Maybe I could call her tori. Yeah I like that soo much better.

Now back to the major problem if Alice sees that we want to kill them then I wonder if she and the family are going to try to kill tori and I during my change it's when we are the most venerable. I would if I were in their situation. Crap!

I feel the flams burning again at the mention of my change not that they completely went away to begin with but they were in the back of my mind while I thought blissful thoughts of killing those waste of space petty vamps.

Oh I wonder what my diet should be humans or animals. I'm thinking defiantly humans. But maybe not innocent humans that don't deserve it. Like maybe criminals that never get caught by the cops. Or mob bosses. That seems like it would be cool and do the world some good too. I would be HELPING humans!

I mean a vamps natural instinct is to feed from humans and I bet the animal blood is making the "family" weak and pathetic. Like an MMA fighter vs. a man on marijuana. They won't even see us coming! Well Alice might but that's not what I meant.

**VPOV**

As soon as she offered me her neck I got it over with I knew she would be in a large amount of pain and I wanted to get it over with. The way I see it the sooner it starts the sooner it will end. When she stared screaming I winced I really did hate that it had to be like this but at least I would have a companion for my existence again. With James dead and Laraunt in Alaska with the trader I was really lonely.

I gently picked her up and ran with her not sure where to go. Being a nomad I didn't own any property, we need somewhere secluded where no one can hear her screaming. I couldn't go in the direction of forks because of those mutts on the land. Those dumb wolves would attack us on the spot. CANADA!

I could take her there it's not that far and I could find a small cabin for us that's surrounded by a forest just in case she chose to be gross and feed from animals. Ugh I really hope she does not want to do that. I mean one there gross, two its unnatural, and three it's an inconvenience we would always have to worry that anywhere we go there has to be a forest with a high population of creatures.

So far I liked her. I really hated the way that bastard dumped her. I mean come on dude could you be any more of a cruel SOB! I looked down at bella who seemed to oddly calm down. I have never seen anything like it she stopped screaming and almost looked peaceful. Odd human she's a lot stronger than anyone of those vamps gave her credit for.

I could tell she is going to be one amazing vampire I don't understand it but I already felt a strong connection toward her. She had spunk not just anyone would be as relaxed and joke around with a vampire after being dumped and treated like a toy by another. Usually humans didn't have any contact with us nor did they want to.

This little human dated one. I really wish James wasn't so spontaneous and dumb. Who the hell goes after a human protected by seven vampires one being the infamous MAJOR Whitlock! I would recognize him anywhere even if he did look like he jumped out of a weird magazine. I believe I am more shocked the most at him at keeping this human alive then the rest of them. Although I am happy that he didn't considering now o have a new confidant.

I loved James and had to avenge his death. He was a brother to me also a father figure at times he taught me everything I knew. How to hunt, fight, and track people. Everything a vampire should know and he was always there for me from the time I awoke to this life. He was my sire and I love him. Those stupid "humane" vamps took him from me to save our natural food source! I couldn't believe it I knew James was growing bored and wanted to excite things but that clan killed him over the human. A HUMAN THEY LEFT! My rage instantly grew at that thought. He didn't even have to die but as they say when one vamp dies another is born.

I knew if we had any chance of killing the clan then the major would have to be elsewhere. Bella and I could have an army of newborns and he could kill them all without one ounce of help. He is the only I haven't made a move yet. I was going to kill Edward and the girl until I overheard what was going on.

Finally fining an abandoned cabin I found a room with an old bed and set bella down gently. I pulled up a chair beside her and began stroking her hair. Not knowing much about her I couldn't tell her about her life to I settled for telling her about myself trying to reassure her I wasn't a threat in case she awoke feral. It had been fourteen hours now only fifty-eight to go.


	4. the awakening

**BPOV**

I could hear Tori talking about her life events. She has been through some crazy shit too from what I could hear. She's been through something called the southern wars, where vampires fight for hunting territory. No wonder she's a tough scary bitch. James is the one who sired her which is why it hurt her so much when the Cullens killed him. They ran away together and found freedom away from the compound where they were at.

She mentioned someone called the Major who ran the southern wars before she and James were 'drafted'. He is apparently the most feared vampire aside from the Voltori. If he were still there when they were then they wouldn't have been able to escape at all. I hope Tori and I never have to cross paths with this Major guy he seems like a scary dangerous asshole.

I felt really sad for her when she told me that but it was hard to concentrate on all she was saying when I was burning from the inside out. I'll have to remember to ask her to retell her past again some other time when she feels comfortable enough. She is probably only telling me now to help me through this hell.

_Ten hours later_

I think it's only been a day but it feels like a week. I'm so tired I didn't think my muscles could clench this hard for this long but I suppose the human body can take a lot more pain then anyone really thinks. Or maybe its cause my human are already turning to vampire muscles and they could take more pain now. Ugh either way this sucks.

Victoria went back to stoking my hair I felt a tad bit better when she did that. The burn didn't leave but her cold hands didn't make it hurt worse either. Now she was talking about how she and James met up with Laurent in the Carrabin's. Huh I bet that was hard to get around there and not expose yourself to humans isn't that place like all sun all the time? Another question I'll have to ask her sometime.

_Sixteen hours later_

Impossibly I think the burn intensified and I started screaming like a banshee again. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it. I had no control over my body I knew I was writhing around, clawing what seemed to be a bed to shreds, and kicking Tori who was trying to hold me down.

I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore I was lost and wanted to shut down but couldn't. I guess in a since I was praying for death but I knew in the back of my mind it was too late for that. I also knew that the end result of this pain would be a good thing. The stakes were high but I chose life rather than death. I knew vampires couldn't be damned this hell may feel like it but if everything on earth God made then how could we be made from the devil?

Wow that thought is way too deep when I am in this much pain. I am going to assume I am on the second day if the pain is this horrible so that's something to look forward to. Only one more day left. Look at the positives in life's crazy situations. That's my motto.

_Nineteen hours later_

Just keep burning. Just keep burning. Just keep burning. Burning! Burning! Burning! Just keep burning. Just keep burning. Just keep Burning. Burning! Burning! Burning!

**I think you have lost your damn mind, women**

That's funny I think I did too!

**I'm just gonna point out that we are talking to ourselves so yup I am pretty sure we have**.

Told ya I know we did. I think maybe the vampire process killed our blood cells in our head or something and we finally went over the edge. Oh god a crazy newborn vampire that probably won't be good for the human population.

**Well its not like we went crazy on purpose. And really we can blame this on Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. They broke the law and caused this to happen. They should have left me the hell alone, changed me themselves, or killed me. They didn't do any of those so now these change of events are their fault!**

Ya know you are really smart!

**You mean we…. Please try not to forget we are the same person**.

Oh right. Well hey I think the burning stopped in OUR fingers and toes!

**Holy crap it did! Thank God! I need interaction with something else than our own head!**

I think I'm offended by that! What am I not good enough for you!

**Ugh we are the same person idiot! We are both tired and would like to talk to Tori.**

Yeah yeah okay whatever. Well you died a virgin, who's the boring loser now!

**Hey, don't be like that. You know what I meant. Oh and our arms and legs stopped burning!**

Yeah but my chest hurts worse. Do you feel that?

**You have got to be kidding me! I AM YOU! And yeah we are probably going to die of a heart attack.**

That sucks. Hey our head and tummy feel better.

**Yeah I think it's about time.**

OUCH! I think out heart exploded!

**Yup …. I think it's all over lets open our eyes and look around.**

**BPOV**

Slowly I opened my eyes and everything was so bright and beautiful. My first reaction was to squint but I couldn't I could see dust particles that shimmered when the sun light came through the window.

I sat up and looked over to Tori who was by the door frame looking a little wiry. She was absolutely gorgeous. I knew that when I was human but seeing her now with these eyes seemed like a whole knew experience. The only uninviting this about her were the scars that marred her body. they didn't seem to be too terrible but enough to make to average vampire who didn't know her story wonder.

I smiled at her and stood. She smiled back slowly standing to her full height, I didn't even realize that she was slouching a little.

"Hey I bet you're hungry. I was wondering what you wanted your diet to be. Humans or animals?" At the mention of food my throat burned. I quickly swallowed the venom pulling in my mouth and practically growled "Humans."

I couldn't believe I got so aggressive at the thought of blood but I suppose it's one on those vampire instincts or something because Tori didn't even flinch.

"I was hoping you would say that." That smiled and turned to walk out of that room indicating for me to follow. Which I did but way to fast I ran into her and we both toppled over onto the floor. I quickly jumped off her and apologized profusely.

She got up laughing "Don't worry about it bells that will happen often until you get your newborn phase under control. Oh is it ok if I call you bells?"

"Yeah I came up with a nickname to call you too how do you like Tori? I thought maybe Vicky but to be honest I don't really like the sound of that" she seemed to really enjoy that and then looked at me a little funny.

"What. Do I have something on my face? Did the venom make me ugly rather than pretty! Do I have a small weird head connected to my neck! Oh my god where is a mirror?" I ran through the house until I found the bathroom which took maybe three seconds.

I so beautiful I didn't even recognize myself. Out with the plan Jane and in with the new sexy vixen staring back at me. I had long mahogany hair that fell to the lower of my back. I was only a little paler than I already was, my facial features seemed sharper and lips fuller. But my large eyes were of course the biggest change. Looking in to my now red eyes was almost putting my under a trance.

I came back into the living room finding Tori on the ground laughing hysterically on the ground. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes, not annoying bells. Is was a nice sound I could get used to. She slowly got up taking slow breaths to calm her laughs but repeating between giggles "your face! You should have seen you face!"

When she seemed to calm down enough I asked her why in the hell she looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Well Bella to tell you the truth I haven't met another newborn like you. You could actually think during the change on this other than the pain that you were in. when you awoke you recognized me and didn't react to my scars threateningly. Even right now a regular newborn would only have the thought of blood and the burning on their mind rather than what they looked like or if they had a second head!" with the last statement she began to go into a fit of giggles.

"Well now that you mentioned blood the burn is back! As for the scars I saw them but you explained to me already how you had gotten them and as for during the change I may have lost too many brain cells or something because I began talking to myself… and answering!" I retorted.

"Let's go get you some dinner and then I'll explain the voice in your head."


	5. mature for her age

** VPOV**

I knew there was something special about bells the way she could focus during the change and how she didn't freak out from the over load of her new senses. She is very mature for her age and will turn into a very strong vampire when she is able to control herself. Just by everything that has already happened an outsider would think she was months old. Her focus was very clear and not everywhere at once.

I was taking her into the nearest small town to hunt in. I knew we would soon have to find somewhere with a bigger population for hunting grounds. She explained to me on the run that she wanted to feed from criminals but innocents, which I completely agreed and complied with.

When I was with James I couldn't care less who we ate from but I could tell it was different for bella and I was too happy that she didn't want to feed from animals so our choice of diet wouldn't affect our new relationship.

When we finally entered the town I took bella's hand and walked at human pace so she could learn and not bring suspicion to us. She immediately understood without me having to explain. I could tell she was getting restless with our slow strides.

"You seriously have to walk THIS slow! It's killing me" she whispered so no human could hear her. I was truly impressed she got that down without me even having to show her. I wonder if she has a gift to help her with that or if maybe it's already knowing about vampires that made her a miraculous vamp.

I laughed and nodded my head I was observing her as the scent of blood started to creep on us. She inhaled and I could see the venom pooling in her mouth and her eyes turning black. "They smell so amazing!" was her only reaction. She didn't even take off running, or fight me, or tear the town apart! She truly was an amazing vampire.

We made it to a bar and we waited in the parking lot for a couple of drunk driver to walk out. I wasn't sure if that was good enough of a criminal for bella but we couldn't really wait for a drug addict, rapist, or prostitute to come along. There probably wasn't anyone like that in this town. You could tell everyone knew everyone else. You could bet that whoever our victims were tonight would be found out tomorrow morning bright and early.

I brought out my pack of smokes and lit one up. Bella glanced at me and automatically said "smoking kills" then started giggling at her own little joke. I couldn't help but laugh with her. I offerd he one telling her how it'll help distract her from the blood and she eagerly took one.

Finally a couple walked out and started walking to their car. I looked at bella and she nodded so I walked over to them and made up some bullshit story to make them come over to where bella was waiting for them. As they saw bella she attacked the man immediately and I took the woman. After we finished we carried their bodies into the woods, tangled up their hair in knots and rubbed dirt on them to look like an attack victim rather than a murder victim.

"So how was your first kill? Are you feeling alright?" I asked bella hoping she wasn't too remorseful and wanting to try animals.

"Defiantly amazing. Not just do they smell and taste delightful but the action of the hunt is liberating. I am so used to being weak and told what to do and how to act. To be strong, the hunter rather than the hunted, I mean it's just so freeing. Like no one can hurt me anymore. I know that that's not true but in that moment I truly felt like I was invincible!" she was smiling and bouncing the whole time she explained it, she didn't have to I completely understood.

She stopped bouncing and looked at me slightly confused "Why would the cullens ever give that up? I mean I thought when they first told me that they were vegetarians that it was an honorable and great thing, but when I saw the fight between them and James…." At the mention of his name she snapped her eyes to mine, but I just nodded for her to continue. "Well during the fight when only Edward was there he was no match for James. I mean James beat him like a rag doll and almost killed him when finally the rest of the cullens showed up. In took three of them to take out James."

At the mention and description of the fight a bubble of pride for my sire welled in my chest. It took a whole coven to kill him and one of those members being the Major.

"I personally think their all on crack but if I had to assume why they would give up that strength, power, and speed from human blood that truly fills us for animal blood I would say they want to be human so bad that they refuse to give into ANY of our natural instincts. Including that voice in your head, it's your inner vampire it usually comes out during stressful situations such as your change of in combat to help you defeat your opponent."

"Ok that makes sense. She seemed really smart and knew how to calm me down and guide me. She's kinda seems like a smartass cunning bitch though, thank god she's me and not someone else." I couldn't help but giggle at her response and thought back to earlier before the hunt.

"Oh my god is that why you thought you had two heads!" I was now holding my stomach laughing and bella was too rather than getting offended. I knew that this was going to work out great.

"Alright kid let's go find a new place closer to a populated area then we can talk about our next plan."

**APOV **

"I just don't understand why you didn't kill her, why leave her out in the woods! You could have easily snapped her neck and got it over with! The last thing we need is Jasper ever running into her and finding out what we did! He is on our side and I want to keep it that way!" I was practically screaming at the end of my rant. I loved Edward but sometimes he could be an idiot.

"Because Alice, my love, I made it so I could possibly return to find her and drink from her without anyone knowing or finding out. We can always make another scenario so she won't cry vampire and she'll think it was all an accident like last time!" Edward retorted hotly. I knew no one knew anything yet but all it took was one slip up and we would be killed!

Jasper knows me and him are not mates and I wouldn't put it past him if he when me and Edward were. But I really hope he really doesn't realize him and bella WERE mates. He would kill the whole family if he thought everyone was in on it. All we had to do was make sure that never happened.

I looked into bella or victoria's future again and was shocked to find nothing! They were both completely blank surely they weren't both dead already. I looked at Edward to see his reaction. His face was contorted in rage and his breathing picked up. I knew this was going to be painful.

"Alice, come here." I did as he asked. I could never defy him especially in his time of need. He roughly grabbed me and picked me up to kiss him, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. I was so lost in the rawness of the kiss I didn't realize he was running until my back ramped into a nearby mountain making me cry out in pain.

He laughed and slammed me into it again, luckily I was wearing a skirt so the force didn't rip any of my designer jeans. Edward roughly grabbed my ass and pulling me closer to him and rubbed his hardening cock against my pussy that was becoming soaked. He quickly ripped my panties and pulled down his pants at the same time.

"Oh god Edward!" I plead begging for release.

"Yeah bitch I want you to beg for it!" he threw me on the ground and stood over me. Looking at me then his erect member. I crawled to him and immediately took him into my mouth licking up and down his shaft. He grabbed my head roughly and began impatiently and forcibly mouth fucking me. I have never been so glad that I don't have any gag reflexes.

I gave him a pleading look hoping he would take mercy on me so that I could cum as well. He pulled me up and twisted to my back was against the mountain again.

He reached down to make sure I was wet and not even a second later entered me and bit my neck at the same time pushing a large amount of his venom in me, claiming me as his. Shocked because he has never done that before I screamed.

Edward quickly covered my mouth with his free hand, turning his head so that his mouth was next to my ear whispered for me to shut the fuck up. I was so wet and needed to cum I silently nodded and met his thrusts with my own.

"ugh… fuck …alice!" he growled

Knowing if I were to say anything or breathe to loud he wouldn't let me cum I held in any moans and waited until he gave the indication he was about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum, darling and yes you may cum as well" he moaned as his thrusts started becoming irregular.

"ALICE" Edward roared as he came at the same I yelled for Edward and bit down on his neck on impulse.

Both breathing heavy and holing each other tightly. I sighed and chose to speak first, "Edward, we can't keep in a secret anymore. Everyone is going to know. I hope this won't ruin everything.

"Alice you worry too much. Everyone already knew. Even your precious jasper knew on some level. And bella is dead, no one could ever find out what really happened." He reminded me and kissed me softly.


	6. secrets unravel

**BPOV**

Everything was so different but it wasn't as hard to adjust like everyone thought it would be. I mean yeah there was some challenge there but in a good way. I was stronger, faster, and just all in all better. I don't fully understand why the cullens hate being vampires oh so much.

But their pain and suffering will end soon. They will get the death they pray for so desperately, and let's see how much they beg for their life then. I know that they will if they truly didn't want to live and fuck over humans lives then they wouldn't. They would have ended it years or centuries ago.

"Bells, what are you thinking so intensely about?" tori asked.

"I am wondering how badly the Cullen's will beg for their lives when we diside to slaughter them" I answered truthfully.

"Speaking of which there are some things we have to discuss before we can commit to attacking them" tori informed me.

"Okay like what, training?" I asked.

We decided to stay in Canada for a couple days then moving to Tennessee. I wanted to go more south like to Louisiana or Arizona, but Tori is still worried that Maria is too close to live a state over and might recruit in the area.

"Yeah and some other stuff. But about training, you know I am going to have to train you right?" she asked

"Well duh, I kinda figured who else would train me? A guard dog?" I asked jokingly.

"Ok smartass I just meant that now I'm not just your sire and sister I will be your coach. And not the kind you humans have. I won't have you running laps or anything stupid, I'm going to fight you and I refuse to hold back. Bella, if I get the chance to bite you, rip some body parts off, or anything like that, I will.

"Okay, I agree with that I mean it'll suck pretty bad but hey bright side! That will defiantly motivate me to learn how to defend myself faster than if you don't right? Yeah, okay! I can totally do this! I'm A BOSS ASS BITCH! Bitch, bitch, bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch." as I broke into song I started white girl twerking, not well, but it lightened up the mood and soon Tori joined me in my dancing, Although I'm sure she didn't know the song.

I really wish I would have brought my phone, ipod, or even clothes for that matter. I looked down at myself and noticed I still had dried blood all over me which made my throat begin to burn again although I just ate twelve hours ago.

"I think we should really start our travel sooner . . . like now actually, I'm starting to get hungry again and don't want to hunt in that town again. I think it would be too suspicious. Plus I would really like to change clothes." I told tori and she nodded.

"Well I don't see why we should wait I mean you seem completely under control for a newborn it's kind of scary. You are really something else Isabella Marie Swan." She smiled and bumped me with her hip.

"See I just don't get that. I mean it doesn't seem that hard to me and I feel kind of weird because I don't know how exactly I should act. Ya know?" I questioned.

"Well, you should be kind of like a human women on her period. I don't mean the bleeding part obviously but the whole moody, hungry, and hard to please part. You should feel uncontrollable and your animal instincts should over power your mind. Like when you awoke and saw me, you should have at the very least stood in a defensive stance until you realized I wasn't a threat. Or when you fed, I'm not surprised your hungry again because some newborn would have destroyed and devoured that whole town without thinking of suspicion." The more she explained the more excited she became, looking at me with pride.

I smiled at her not really sure what to do. I understood that I was obviously different than other newborns but now I wanted to know why. But then something clicked she said over power my mind.

"Hey I just remembered, my mind, Edward couldn't read my mind!" I smiled at her maybe I did have a cool power or something helping me with being a vampire.

"What do you mean? Was that Edwards power? To read minds?" Tori questioned assertively.

"Oh crap, you didn't know I'm sorry. Of course you didn't. Yeah three of the cullens have powers. Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper was an empath." I informed her.

"Wait so your telling me that, and tell me if you think I'm wrong, but that Alice probably saw James, Laurant and I coming into town. Edward saw that James wanted to kill you, and the SIX vampires that were there didn't over power us and kill us right then?" Tori's theory made me think harder about the cullens.

Edward my boyfriend, who claimed to be my mate, who always hurt me physically making me bleed, knowing I was his singer and that he wanted to kill me just my the single drop of my blood. Who could read everyone else's mind but mine.

Alice who would watch me when Edward wasn't there to make sure nothing 'happened' to me. Who was supposed to be my best friend but basically tortured me, making me do things that I hated. Who saw the future. Who told me about the ballet studio. Why did she tell me about that if they didn't want me to do anything stupid? Was she trying to lead me there on purpose?

"I was Edward's singer. Alice led me to the ballet studio before James did. Why would she tell me when she was if she knew I would go when I found out where he was?"

Victoria had a vicious look on her face "It was a set up bella. They knew exactly what they were doing. I don't know why they would go through all that just to kill you. But there has to be some reason. Tell me did Edward drink from you?" she asked.

"Yeah, that night, James bit me and I was changing into a vampire and Edward sucked the venom out along with half of my blood, he almost killed me." I answered truthfully.

"Oh god I can't wait to torture them, I want to make them scream in sweet harmony. Bella that's what they wanted. For Edward to drink from you in ways that didn't make him seem like a bad murderer in front of his veggie family!" Tori basically screamed.

I wasn't really that shocked but why would Alice help Edward with all of this and obviously not all the Cullen family knew what they did or they wouldn't have gone through all that trouble.

"Alice and Jasper are supposed to be mates. Why would she go through all that trouble to help Edward get my blood when she is supposed to rain in Jasper from drinking from humans?" I questioned out loud.

Tori paused "My guess is that Alice and the … Jasper are not truly mates, that they are just companions. Honestly it sounds like Alice and Edward are probably mates."

"Well he would never have sex with me, or even really kiss me for that matter. He always got a pained look when we did kiss but I always thought that was cause he was fighting the want to kill me. So if Alice and Edward are in fact mates, again it's not that shocking." I explained.

**JPOV**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rose screamed at Alice and Edward as they walked through the door. You could smell they're sex all over them. They didn't even to bother covering their tracks anymore. I walked down stairs to see the commotion.

"Dude why didn't you guys just come out and say you were mates like fifty years ago? Alice, why act like Jasper's mate?" Emmet asked in a discussed voice.

"Because, Jazzy wasn't strong enough to come with me to find you guys unless I told him that we were. And when we did find you and I met Edward, we both thought it best just to continue with it. Jasper needed me more than Edward did.

I looked at her without saying anything and saw the mating mark. Oh well I knew they were mates. I just never questioned any of it cause I finally found a family I could belong to and had a place in.

"Then why would Edward pretend to be bella's mate? None of this makes sense why bring that poor girl into our family when you didn't have to I mean she was your singer for gods sakes that's fucked up Edward! Were you just waiting to slip up and kill her!" Rose was furious and I could also feel an underlining of guilt and sadness from her. I bet she feels for bella. I did.

"Well I'm not sure what happened but when Alice looked into her future . . . it was blank . . . bella is dead." Edward stated I could feel his sorrow and loss but obviously it was for her blood and not his love for her.

"Bella is dead" it was the first this I've said throughout the argument. I wasn't sure why but my heart felt broken. Our leaving was supposed to protect her and it just killed her. She was gone. I could never apologize for my actions at her birthday party. Not that I was going to but now there was no going back, I would never get the chance.

Emmet was truly crushed at the news, he had a sibling bond with her and loved her. Even Rose felt sorrow too. I knew she really did like bella but her jealously and pride blinded her from having a relationship with the human.

Esme and Carlisle had both shocked me with their mixed emotions. They both felt only I little of sadness, but manly content and excitement.

"Why the hell are you both excited?" I questioned them.

"Well at Edward and Alice both being mates of course!" Esme was almost bouncing. "I'm sorry about the bella girl but humans tend to die every day. But vampires finding their true mates! That can take centuries . . . as you know Jasper."

Rose and Emmet were discussed at Esme. "How could you talk about bela that way you treated her like one of the family!" Rose snarled.

"No, I treated her like a human guest, actually more like a pet, I fed her, played with her, made sure she was healthy, but I can't say I felt anything truly for her. I only did when I thought Edward was going to find love, but he obviously didn't love her and now I see he has found love! And with Alice! Who I already love as a daughter!" Esme cheered.

I felt the rage swelling within me along with Rosalie's and Emmet's. I had to hold myself back from ripping all of them apart.

"I knew they were always your favorite! Do you even love us!" Emmet questioned.

As soon as Emmet asked I felt Esme's fear spike along with a bit of shame, but know love or sorrow. Nothing to indicate that she did. I read Carlisle and his were similar.

She glanced at her husband and mate for him to take over which he did while taking a step protectively in front of her the same way that Edward did in front of Alice.

"Look, Edward was our first child as you all know. He has always been with us. And both he and Alice are wanted by the Voltori. It is probably a good thing that bella is dead because we did something illegal by death! If they ever found out then poor Edward and Alice would become slaves to them!" Carlisle attempted to explain. Which only pissed us off more.

"So you basically just want them for their powers then? Well. What about me? Is that why you brought me here Alice? You knew your future daddy in law liked power?" I questioned in a dark voice. "Would you really like me to demonstrate the fullness of my powers Carlisle?"

"No, Jasper I know what you are capable of and I would enjoy it if you stayed. I know this all may be difficult for you and you might be thinking about leaving but I would like it if you stayed. I mean do you want to go back to killing innocent humans? Without Alice or our family you know that you will go back to feeding off humans" Carlisle tried.

"Well Carlisle as your mate says humans die every day, that's not a big deal right?" I smiled showing all my teeth in a mincing way.

I turned to Rose and Emmet "I am going to leave. I can't be in a family that is not willing to feed from humans but would rather torture them instead. You can come with me if you want. You don't have to change your diet, but if your are tired of living in a family that isn't a fucking family then you can come with"

They both looked at each other then back at me and nodded.


	7. traveling

** JPOV **

"I hope you realize if you leave this family you won't get a dime from us…. Which is all of the money you have!" Carlisle tried to change our minds, trying to buy us with his fucking money who the hell does he think he is!

"That also includes all of your cars!" Esme tried to help. I looked at Rose and Emmet who shrugged their shoulders. "Guess were packin light then" Emmet retorted with a smile.

We all ran out of the house. We were currently in Alaska. When we crossed the border in to the U.S. we slowed down to talk.

"You guys want to check out forks? See if they were telling the truth?" I asked mainly Emmet, to which he nodded.

"Yeah after the events that just occurred I don't exactly trust them plus Alice's visions aren't always reliable right?" he justified.

"So where do you want to go after we find out something?" I asked.

"Well that depends of what we find doesn't it?" Rose questioned with a smile. I felt hope in her emotions.

"I should let yall know I think im gonna go back to feedin of a humans" I let said with my head down a little ashamed. "I'm really tired all the time, never full, and the thrill in human blood is stronger than animal blood. It's hard to describe to someone who has never drank from humans like you two but I thought you otta know"

"Well, it's like you said we have never drank from human so we can't really judge, but I have to confess, I have always wanted to try it. Ya know like drinking beer as a teenager, we were raised it's bad for you and well that makes me wanna do it, and were not with the cullens anymore so?" Emmet stated with the last part turning into a question when he looked at rose for her thoughts on the matter.

"I would never have thought about doing it if Esme hadn't acted so casual about a human's death. Why act like we are doing something good for the human community, when you don't really care! And humans are our natural food source. I bet for vampires we are extremely weak. And Carlisle knows that. Which is the only reason he wanted us to stay in the first place. There is more power in numbers." Rose ranted.

"So you guys are basically telling me you are going to feed from humans now? That's quite the change to make when you're angry, are you two sure about this? It's like your virginity once you lose it you like sex and you never WANT to go back to being celibate." I joked.

"Jasper I'm not going to lie, I am angry, but I'm also realizing that we have all been denying ourselves our NATURAL food source to help humans, although in the small town of forks we all took part in ruining a young girl's life and didn't bat an eye. None of us are as humane as we try to say we are." Rose reasoned.

"Well your right about one thing for sure, we are basically like anorexic models compared to human drinking vampires, it took three of us to take on James! Back in my day I could take down ten newborns, without my powers, no problem! Their diet has really messed me up" I retorted.

Emmet excitedly chipped in "It's like were rebelling but where actually conforming!" his laugh boomed through the forest.

Rose smiled, "We should hold off on hunting humans until we check out the situation with bella though. Just in case we run into the dogs or something. They will automatically think that we killed her."

With that being said we all headed in the short distance to folks to check of what really happened to bella.

**BPOV**

We left Canada and were now in Idaho. I wanted to go to forks, to see how Charlie was holdin up, and leave from Washington but Tori convinced me that now wouldn't be a good idea. Maybe someday I'll go back though, like ten of twenty years from now. I wonder if they thought I was dead or just missing. Probably just missing. I know my dad wouldn't give up me that easy. Poor guy.

Anyway, Tori and I have been travelling in companionable silence, but I was quickly becoming antsy and bored.

"Tori! I'm bored let's go do something! I mean what's the rush? It's almost sun down and I'm tired of running through all this corn!" I exclaimed dramatically coming to a full stop.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind?" Tori asked

"I'm eighteen and haven't went to a club yet how about that? The next city we hit hopefully we'll find then and that will kill two birds or rather humans with one stone haha" I laugh at my own corny joke.

Tori thought about it then nodded "Okay but don't drink too much I do not need a drunk or hung over newborn on my hands." She said sternly

"What do you mean get drunk? Vamps can't drink can they? I mean I just assumed that they couldn't and the Cullens never did. Although of course they wouldn't god they were such bible thumpers!" I ended my little rant.

Tori waited patiently and nodded "Yeah we can, I mean it takes a lot to get us drunk but it's possible. Don't ask me how or why but thank god for small favors on that one. I'd hate to not have a drop of alcohol for eternity! No wonder the cullens hate themselves they never enjoy anything." Tori laughed.

I joined in because it was true I mean they never enjoyed anything in life. Well except maybe money, but even then, why have it if you don't buy something you really love and enjoy?

The sun was fully set and we were still trapped in the never ending corn I was truly worried we were fucked and it was a trap! The children of the corn were tricking us moving the corn so we couldn't escape and were taking so long because they were working on a plan to kill vampires. Assuming they never came across any before of course.

"You're thinking hard again." Tori stated.

"Well I was wondering if the reason we weren't out of this corn yet is cause the children of the corn were plotting a way to kill us" I said a matter a factly.

"What?" Tori asked confused. "What are the children of the corn? I don't get it?"

"You've never read or seen Stephen King's Children of the Corn?" I asked concerned for this poor vampire. "You Miss Victoria are uncultured, it's ok though we will remedy that as soon as we find a place to actually settle down." I informed her.

"Okay yeah the vampire who has lived for a hundred years is the uncultured one compared to the eighteen year old newborn ha my bad!" Tori joked.

"Are we there yet!" I whined.

"I have no clue I really hope so though." Tori sighed.

I few minutes later we flew out of the corn like a rocket unexpectedly. Our shock caused us both to loose balance and almost crash into each other face first. Freaked out I threw my hands up and Tori seemed to stop flying in my direction. Like an invisible wall was holding her up. We both made I contact and just like it came it went with her tumbling into me with a force of a bolder.

"Ouch ugh what the fuck was that?" I asked rolling tori off of me.

"That young lady, I think may be your gift showing itself.

"Yay I'm gifted!" I cheered happily.

"Yup a very powerful gift to, we want to keep it quiet until you learn how to control it. Some people will take advantage of you if they find out. Okay?"

"Okay cool well lets go have some fun! I'm starving!"

"Umm hun you may want to look down at yourself first. We never got any clothes and we look like crap which is saying something with us being vamps and all" Tori giggled.

"Okay change of plans. First pety theft and then fun!" I smiled.

"And who I my dear says pety theft isn't fun?" she smirked.

We broke into a store that closed early so I could pick out something for myself. I loved my new size I could fit in all the things the mannequins had on so I didn't even have to put things together that would match. I just threw on whatever it did.

I changed my clothes in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a tangley mess but the clothes looked amazing one me. I had on a pair of black boots, black skinny jeans, and top that was like a loose tank top with sequence all over it.

"Tori, we still have to do something with our hair." I stated coming back into the store area. Tori looked hot with a pair of heels and a dress that fit all her curves in to right places. But unlike mine Tori's hair reminded me of the girl Princess off of the movie brave. It was all over the place but that get it volume and didn't look like shit.

"Yeah, you do. Haha come on I think there was a gas station. Hopefully they sell brushes or something. But, fist grab some more clothes for the road, who knows when we'll be able to get more." Tori suggested.

After we grabbed bundles of clothes and bag to put it in we ran to the gas station. They didn't have a brush only shitty ass combs so we took a couple of them and walked into the restroom trying to untangle my thick long hair.

"Can I cut my hair or does it have vamp strength too?" I asked tori.

"Yeah you can, it grows back really fast though." She answered.

"I'll have to keep that in mind, or maybe we should steal a pony tail holder thingy too for when we travel again" I thought.

After fixing my hair it took a few hours to find a club, which made it around one when we arrived. Walking up to the door the bouncer didn't even card us which was awesome cause I didn't even bring my license.

When we got into the club it was everything the movies portray it to be, dark, loud, and dirty, I liked it. Tori and I searched for the bar to get a drink and asked for a bottle of vodka to share. The bartender seemed suspicious but after Tori flirted a bit gave in and gave it to us.

We found a booth and I took the first sip. The alcohol was strong and burned the back of my throat but that could be because I'm hungry too, I felt the pit of my stomach warm and I automatically relaxed.

I looked around the bar and saw a human guy put something in a woman's drink. Well hello obvious rapist. I thought.

"I know who my next meal is!" I sang to Tori. She smiled at me and took a swig of the vodka herself.

"Go ahead I'll be here looking for a meal for myself. Oh but don't forget to put the body in a dumpster and steal his wallet." She smiled.

**VPOV**

As bella walked outside I took another large swig of the vodka. I scouted out for another victim, when the smell hit me. I looked straight toward the smell and there stood a tall male vamp with huge muscles and some bite marks scattered around his arms.

He smelled intoxicating and looked like sex on legs, I was blatantly staring when his eyes whipped around to meet mine and I was completely lost. His eyes held a story that I needed to know. I felt like I was floating and my purpose in life was to claim this man.

He glided toward me and I automatically became self-conscious but I was as still as a statue, if I moved maybe I would frighten him away!

He was at my table and we were still just staring at each other. Finally like an idiot I said "Victoria"

He replied with "speak again bright angel" oh my god he knew Shakespeare I loved this man.

"What's your name?" I asked both to please him and because I needed to know the name of the man who stole my heart in the matter of three seconds.

"Oh I apologize for my rudeness my lady, my name is garret." He smiled, picked up my hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently.


	8. oops

**BPOV**

I grabbed the poor victims drink before she could take a sip and turned to the rapist so fast I 'accidentally' spilled it all over the rapist.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" I said what to him was sincerely and grabbed some napkins to dab the sticky mess off him.

"Oh that's fine sexy" he said with a purr. Eww. Burf, I think I threw up in my mouth. He was greasy and had a pony tail ugh did that chick seriously NOT get the rapist vibe from this guy! Idiot.

"So would you like to take this somewhere quieter so we might be able to talk? Ya know get to know each other a bit more?" I asked with a sexy wink.

He smirked and nodded his head to the back down out toward the back ally.

When we made it outside. He grabbed me and I let him push me into the wall and he abruptly kissed me. Ugh. His mouth tasted disgusting so I bit his lip and tasted his sweet blood.

He didn't seem to realize I even bit his lip and this was kind of fun so I allowed it to continue. I mean I have NEVER exactly had an intimate moment so why not play with my food a bit?

I ended the kiss taking a Fake deep breathe and he rubbed my umm sensitive area through my jeans. If it weren't this douche it may actually feel good I closed my eyes and the strangest thing happened. I imagined Jasper.

NO. He is part of the Cullen's. I refuse to fantasize about the enemy. With that effectively ruining any fun with this guy I snapped his neck and drank carefully, so I didn't get any blood on my new clothes.

When I walked back in I smelled a new sent. It's a vampire! Oh no Tori!

I looked over at her and saw that she and the male vamp were having a stare off. I carefully strolled through the side of the club so I could sneak behind him and hopefully I could use my shield to keep him in place or something.

My plan worked and I pushed him into the wall enough to throw him off balance and grabbed tori and the vodka…. don't forget the vodka, Threw my shield around him and ran outside the club so fast no human could see us.

Tori fought against me and even bit me a couple times, which fucking burned by the way, I finally threw her when I felt we were far enough away.

"Why the fuck did you do that for bitch! I saved you!" I shouted taking a huge swig of the vodka to hopefully dull the burn on my arm.

"I didn't need saving you jack ass that was my mate!" she screamed

"Oh. . . . oops …. Haha so umm one day …. This will be great story ya know" I smiled at her.

"I wonder were he is, he should have only been a step behind us I mean you only pushed him, right? He should have been on our assess" She wondered.

"Huh yeah, you could think that, Or you could also think that maybe I through my shield around him and umm I think I still do maybe. Cause I umm don't exactly know how it works." I stammered.

"Ugh ok well we got to go back and figure it out then" tori said beginning to run back in the direction of the club.

We made it back and he was waiting outside the entrance of the club.

"What was that for, and what WAS that!" the male vamp asked looking at me.

"Ummm" I looked at tori not exactly sure what to say and took another swing of the vodka. This stuff was starting to work I think.

"Well believe it or not Bella" tori said pointing to me at which I waved "is a newborn and hasn't encountered any other vamps yet so… she kind of just automatically saw you as a threat."

"Ok well let's all take a walk and talk. I have some more questions." Tori's mate said.

"Yeah me to like what's your name guy?" I asked. Tori nudged me with her elbow in the rips.

"What! You met him I didn't! I get he's you mate or whatever and he is obviously coming with us so he may as well get used to me now dude!" I said a little loudly. Huh side effects of alcohol. Speaking of which I took another swig.

"Oh I'm sorry young'n my name is garret." Tori's mate said.

"Ok so how did you get past my shield? Did it work?" I asked as we turned down a random street.

"Yeah I was wondering what that was! It worked for a couple seconds until you got out of view then it went down but when I went to follow you your sent completely disappeared." He told me slightly excited.

"Cool." I grinned.

"So how old are you bella?" he asked

Before I could answer tori smiled excitedly and blurted out "She's only THREE DAYS OLD!"

Garret completely stopped and stared at me like I was the second coming….. I didn't know what to do soooooo back to the vodka.

"I know right she is absolutely amazing! I mean she can somewhat control her gift, has full control over her blood lust, and her focus in amazing!" tori exclaimed giddily bouncing on her toes.

"Not to mention she has great control on her motor skills." Garret said smiling recovering from his shock.

Feeling self-conscious I decided to just keep drinking. Just keep drinking. Just keep drinking. Drinking! Drinking! What do we do we drink!

**RPOV**

Running to Forks rather than driving was liberating. I have never went without money even as a human my family was well off. When Carlisle told us we would be cut off from the family funds I was a little scared and nervous but I knew I would be fine as long as I had Emmett.

While traveling through towns I would people watch and see mothers with their children and feel longing for one. I have thought about foster care or teaching at a school but I would always worry about the family's blood lust.

A vampire family of seven and a child just didn't seem right. But now with only three vampires and that's if jasper wants to stay with us instead of going to peter and char's place, maybe we could do something like that!

I have notice while going to high school all these years that children are becoming pregnant younger and younger. I feel bad for these kids and their babies.

At least back in my day when young ladies got pregnant they got married before the baby was do so that the husband could provide for the family.

It also came to my attention how reckless the teenagers of the world were turning. Drinking, Smoking, Drugs, Sex before marriage, and not repenting for their sins. It seems that every decade the world is becoming more and more Godless.

I try to imagine how my life would be right now if I had not been turned into a vampire, of course assuming I had survived the attack.

I was changed in 1933, so today I would have been around 81. I imagine I would be a great grandmother. I wouldn't have married Royce. Hopefully someone I loved. That thought felt dirty and wrong in my mind. I guess even a human life without Emmett was wrong.

But I don't understand I mean there was no way I could have had a human life with Emmett. I wonder if this was my path all along to become a vampire and find my lovely husband.

No, that's not possible. Were aren't children of God anymore. We were all damned, and when we died we would burn in Hell for all eternity. How could this have been my destiny all along?

"Hey what's that?" my love asked as we came into Forks. On the Welcome to Forks sign there was a picture of Bella, with the big word MISSING on the bottom.

In unison we all drew in a large breathe. She was missing! Maybe she wasn't dead at all! I instantly became giddy and hopeful so that my husband could get his sister back and I could hopefully develop a real relationship with her.

"Yall we still don't know if she is dead or alive. She's missing. She was too smart to let a human take her, so I'm assuming she either ran away or was taken by a vampire." Jasper and Emmett growled the last scenario.

"Well if she left instead of was taken she would have taken some of her things right? So let's go to her house and see if she took anything" I suggested.

They nodded and we took off toward her house. When we got there Charlie wasn't home so we didn't have to worry about being incognito. Each of us climbed through her window and looked around her room.

"Shit" Emmett said voicing our thoughts. Everything was still there. I walked toward the closet and noticed a loose floor bored. I lifted it and everything that we got bella for her birthday was shoved in there.

"That pussy ass bitch." I said referring to Edward.

I continued to the closet and opened it noticing no clothing was missing either.

"Okay it looks like she was taken and even if she is ….dead" Jasper choked out "we should find the body so that Charlie can grieve properly.

"Yeah, I agree" I nodded. "Me too." My hubby answered.

"We should scout out the area and see who took her and where" Jasper planed.

We all jumped back out the window to split up in search of clues but smelled bella's sent from the backyard.

We all went into the forest and took a deep breath Edward and bellas sent were almost faded but still there. We followed bella's deeper into the forest assuming she tried to catch Edward.

"Wow that dick didn't even wait to make sure she was ok?" I stated angrily.

We came to a point where we smelled another vampires. Along with bellas.

"Victoria." Jasper stated.

"Well there's no blood so we know she didn't kill her here. Let's try to stay positive and hope Bells is still alive. We just have to get to her in time." Emmett said with a soft smile but sad eyes.

Jasper didn't say anything, just nodded.

We all took of following the sent in search of poor bella. I hope to God she was alive.


	9. rocky top teneessee

**GPOV**

Spending time with Tori was amazing, like truly finding the other better half of me. She told me about the Cullen's and what they did to her sire and bella.

Bella was pretty cool too, for a newborn she was absolutely incredible. I have never seen anyone like her and I have been around since the revolutionary war.

I have heard of the Cullen's before from Peter and Charlotte because Jasper, their sire, was in their 'family'. It was always good to know where the Major was at all times. If you don't then your life could be on the line.

"So what's your favorite color" Tori asked.

"Hmm, I guess red. It's the first color spoken to describe our nation's flag, it's the color of passion" I said while wiggling my eyebrows. "And, of course, the color of food!" I laughed making Tori and Bella both giggle.

We were running through Kansas and I have been talking to Tori and Bella for the past fifteen hours only Missouri and then we'll be in Tennessee. It has been quite the travel but very enjoyable.

Bella has been constantly trying to gain more control of her power by making either me or Tori run smack into her shield. I WILL find a way to get her back I just need to think of something clever.

"UGH" Bella sighed.

"Didn't work this time?" Tori smirked happily. Running into Bella's shield was like running into a sliding glass door except you have NO hint that it's even there.

"I don't understand how it will work sometimes and then fail during others! I mean I am doing everything the same each time I think." She groaned frustrated.

"Well don't worry so much about your shield until AFTER I teach you how to fight. You should never rely too much on your gift, that's then people get the upper hand." Tori explained.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah I killed an asshole that could turn invisible. The mother fucker thought he was slick, fortunately for me, he got cocky over the years and talked a lot of shit during our fight" I smiled happily at the memory.

Tori smiled proudly at me and I at her, she really was an amaz SON OF A BITCH I smacked into bella's shield again mid-stride.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I think you pick on my more bella you have only got Tori THREE times and you've Gotten me SEVEN! SEVEN times! That's more than tori's DOUBLED! What you don't like my or something!" I accused rubbing my nose.

"NO I like you, I have tried on both you and Tori the same exact amount of times! For some reason it just always works on you … like every time. I don't get it!" Bella pouted.

"Maybe it's cause I'm your sire? I mean I think that has happened before." Tori thought.

"Wait it's hit me every time you put it up?" I asked.

"Yeah, just not Tori" she sighed.

"Not that I want to hurt you." Bella said quickly glancing at tori.

"Are you aiming to hurt me when you do it?" I asked genuinely concerned about how her gift worked. What can I say, curiosity kills me every time.

"No, well not hurt, just spook or scary, I mean the look on your face is kind of priceless" Bella confessed, kind of, I mean she is laughing while doin it.

"Yeah well you'd make that face too if you bumped into NOTHING!" I huffed "Anyway maybe that's why it doesn't work on Tori, I mean you're not committed. You just want to use your shield but you don't really want to keep her out, shock, or hurt her." Saying that sparked an idea. "Hey use your shield but close your eyes and imagine I'm one of the Cullens." I thought excited about what may or may not happen.

We were still walking and Bella was slowly contorting into a pissed off, scary and I couldn't tell if it was cause it wasn't working or cause OH FUCK! Mid-thought I bounced off her shield and felt an electric shock throwing me back about fifty feet.

"BABY!" I heard Tori scream and they both ran toward me.

"Fuck you pack one hell of a punch Bells" I sat up. "It was like walking in to an electric fence rather than the usual sliding glass door."

"I'm so sorry I was just doing what you said. Oh jeeze are you ok?" Bella asked worried.

"Bella don't apologize. You did exactly what I asked you to do and now we know an estimate of how strong and powerful your shield is. May I ask which Cullen did you think of? Edward?"

"No, I only thought of Alice, I hated how she was an enabler to Edward and how they lied to me. And a part of me also hates her for how she is lying to jasper, that is if mine and Tori's theory is correct." Bella explained.

"Yeah and you really don't wanna fight Alice if your theory is wrong" I said. "If Alice and the Major are mates that would mean certain death for us."

"The Major? With Alice? Wait Jasper? Jasper is the feared Major of the southern wars?" Bella asked as if it wasn't possible. She even laughed at the idea.

"Bella it's true I was gonna tell you but I wanted to train you first before we got that far into making strategic plans." Tori nodded.

"But he's so weak" Bella giggled.

"I mean both mentally and physically. He wouldn't fight the Cullen's over anything! And I mean he couldn't even take James by himself!" Bella scoffed.

"Well that good and well but I'm sure he might just be blending in for the family. I doubt he is as bad as you say. I mean almost a century in the southern wars and you're saying he is a neutered old dog rather than the pit-bull he used to be? That training is still in their somewhere." Tori explained and she is the most likely in the group to know.

**JPOV**

We made it to a cabin in the middle of the woods and Bella's sent was absolutely delicious. I needed to see her and make sure it was her and hold her. I don't really get it but I NEEDED her to be alive and well. If she was really dead, at the thought my stomach turned.

"Well she isn't exactly dead but defiantly changed. The sent is fairly resent so let's scout the area, but be aware, you may run into Victoria. Also Bella is a newborn and feral, she will be threatened by any new vampire that she comes in contact with. So be on your toes." I reminded before went out separate directions.

I followed Sweet Bella's sent to a town and slowed down. I followed it to the side of a bar and then back to the woods, the smell of decay was also in the air. So Bella is feeding from human's speaking of food I was starving. We have gotten so caught up in Bella we never went hunting.

I went back to the cabin and met up with Emmett and Rose.

"She is feeding from human's I smelt death in the woods by a bar. What did you two find?" I asked assertively.

"It seemed their going back into the states. We probably missed them by a day or two but not much." Emmett said a little excited.

"Okay well we need to get some food at the next populated town. Or if you guys want to back out you can hurry and grab something now" I suggested.

"Look Jasper I know you don't want us to regret the decision but would you stop it already? We made our choice and if it turns out to be the wrong one we will deal with it" Rose said a little irritated.

"Fine we'll let's go. We then we don't want to waste any more time if we are right on their asses, I hope Bella is fighting her the whole way too. That may slow down Victoria enough."

**BPOV**

Finally the crossed the Tennessee boarder! I was getting tired of running, not that I was exhausted but it was boring.

We came from the North West and passed through Reelfoot State Park. Wow even the State Park sounds pretty hick-ish. Haha. Anyway the first town we hit was Union City which seemed a little populated with trouble makers but we couldn't say there for long.

As we walked I over heard some guys mention a college. I looked at Tori and Garrett for permeation to talk to them, just in case they didn't think I was ready or something, I mean it would be my first interaction with a human without killing one.

"Hey I'm sorry I overheard you guys mention a college, I'm new in town and I was thinking about taking a few courses. Where is the nearest college?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh umm hi uhh the nearest college it in martin the next town over." The shorter one answered. He was kinda cute really, he had a nice tan, and was built like he went to the gym pretty often, but what I really liked was the southern accent he was supporting.

"Oh that's great! Do you two go there?" I smiled.

"Yeah, we're sophomores." The taller one answered before the shorter one could open his mouth. I didn't even know southerners could talk that fast.

"That's cool so are you guys in like a fraternity or anything?" I really was just wondering about the parties I mean come on I was still only eighteen, even if I was a vampire.

"Uh no, but we know a lotta people who are." The taller one answered again.

"Awesome, well was that your names in case I see you guys again?" I asked.

"My names Mathew and this here is John." The shorter one answered with a smile.

"Cool well see you two around" I smiled and walked back to Tori and Garrett who heard the conversation.

"You are truly an amazing newborn." Garrett said without hesitation.

It seemed like in between every town in TN there was miles of field, forest, or mountains. It was really beautiful and boring at the same time.

We found a farm house with a rundown barn in the back surrounded by the woods that seemed perfect to hang out in during the day.

We looked inside and even though it smelled and was not sturdy at all it would do for the time being.

"Can we start training now?" I asked bored of running and wanting to do something.

"Alright, I guess there's no more excuses" Tori laughed and we all walked into the forest in the back of the barn"

"Okay I'm going to spar with you just to see where you are with your instincts and what you may have picked up on your own." Before I had a chance to say anything back Tori was charging at me.

When she thought she was going to tackle me I quickly side stepped to the left and grabbed her by the shoulder allowing her momentum to pull me with her and landing on her back and placing my mouth to hover over her neck.

I thought that would make her slow down, pause, or completely stop. No not Tori. She jumped up and fell on her back ….. Which was me. It startled me and I let her go before I could think she was almost about to jump on top of me.

I quickly threw my legs up and attempted to kick her off, but when I did that she grabbed my foot and twisted, pain shot through my leg and holy fuck did that hurt.

I jerked my foot out of her grasp and tried to stand. I couldn't put any weight on it. I knew if I charged her she would easily rip me apart, but I didn't know what else to do, either attack or wait to be attacked.

I charged her making it seem like I was going for the front but at the last second I slid to the ground taking a leg with me.

Tori screamed and I felt guilty as shit. I ran back over apologizing and gave her, her leg back. When I thought she was going to take her leg back she grabbed my arm and rotated it out of socket and pulled.

I screamed in pain and saw red. I pulled her closer to me and went for her neck but before I could even bite her she bit me four times and I could feel my neck becoming loose.

I don't think anything else is as scary as feeling your head slowly detach from your body. Luckily she stopped and pushed me away not taking my head off all the way.

"You did amazing for your first time. NO newborn has EVER taken a body part from me!" she said excitedly. Why too happy for someone who was having to reattach her leg. I wonder how many times she has lost a body part.

"Bella NEVER apologize while sparing again though. The things we do here are going to be life and death or well seem that way. Okay, you would never apologize to a threat and give them back their body part would you?" Garrett told me. "What if during the revolutionary war the Americans said 'Oh sorry England, here have our independence!"

"Yeah I think I learned not to do that when Tori took my fucking arm off" I glared at Tori while saying that. "That's a little over kill don't you think! Oh and will you please help me? It keeps wigging that's weird! Why is it wiggling!" I finished grossed out.

Tori walked over having reattached her leg already while Garrett was giving his little speech.

"OUCH!" I whined. That HURTS. I do not recommend this to anybody!

"Oh hush you big baby. It's gonna happen again so you may as well get used to it Tori said sternly. It reminded me of the way my mother would tell me to 'put on my big girl panties' or if I got hurt to 'rub some dirt on it'.

"Hey why didn't my little voice of whatever help me out?" I asked.

"Well the same reason you can't always throw your shield at me. You don't see me as a threat… yet, trust me when I get threw you, you will" Tori smiled a little too creepily for my liking. Oh shit what did I get myself into?

* * *

Sorry not much of jasper, rose, or Emmett in this one but you'll see why in the next chapter. Thank you guys for reviewing I really appreciate it. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this story. This is my first one and at first I was very nervous about it, honestly all the positive reviews i have been getting encourages me to continue and enjoy writing so once again thanks. (:


	10. found her!

**JPOV**

Once we got to a good populated town it was sun down. I looked at Emmett and Rose and they nodded at me.

"I guess we'll have the best luck at a club right?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah usually, maybe not this early in the night but around three is usually when the criminals come out." I amswered.

"I have a feeling this is going to be awesome I mean me and Rosie never got the chance to go to a club with the Cullen's cause it was a sin and all that or whatever.' Emmett said with a huge smile.

"You guys never just went to a club on your own before?" I asked shocked.

"We would think about it but every time we did then Alice and Edward would find us and 'remind' us the evils of those places. It would always irritate me I mean what the fuck? That is our choice isn't it? Then Alice's end result was always to say either Emmett or I would 'slip up' and we couldn't go then now could we!" Rose explained.

"Yeah that was always their excuse to stop us from leaving or doing anything fun!" Emmett pouted.

"Fuck 'em, it's not like they can stop us from anythin anymore" I said with my southern accent makin itself known.

We went to the nearest club and while they found a seat I went over to the bar and talked the bartender into givin us a couple bottles of jack. I walked over to he table and Emmett and Rose are lookin at me like I was crazy.

"Why get the alcohol? It's not like we can drink it." Rose said.

"Ah that is where you are wrong. Has anyone told you we couldn't drink personally?" I asked.

"No I guess I just assumed. I mean it's not like the prudes would ever drink but I thought it was like the same as food." Rose said.

"Yeah well we can." I said with a huge smile. "And I don't know about ya'll but I could really use a drink about now."

"Hell yeah I can" Emmett cheered grabbing the other bottle and taking a pretty long swig.

"Jasper does it seem like that guy is attempting to rape the girl?" rose glared.

"Which one?" I asked hoping she could be a little more specific.

"The couple sneaking out the back door. There! See them?"

**"**Yes and Yes he is feeling some VERY fucked up emotions, have fun, good luck, oh and here" I through her my lighter. "Burn the body in a dumpster a few blocks away"

"Wow, she found that guy pretty quick." Emmett observed. "I wonder if she's a natural, in a hurry, or just wants to get it over with?"

"Ehh she was pretty hungry and seems to have a nack for it. Plus I don't think she will feel guilty about saving a girl from rape." I said gently.

Emmett took another long swing of Jack "Thank God for small favors" he said looking at the bottle.

"Yup" I agreed.

We sat there scouting the area. When Rose got back she looked a million times better. I didn't even realize it made THAT much of a difference.

Rose looked fuller, and it seemed like she was glowing. Her red eyes were also shinier, and looked incredible. My jaw dropped and I think Emmett is drooling.

"Um Rosie uhh we should umm go uh go check outside and uh" Emmett grabbed her hand and began heading for the door. "Sex…. NO…. Umm I mean yeah.

Wow. I looked around the area again and oh there we go, meth dealer, and conveniently at the back door. I walked over to him, made eye contact, and nodded my head toward the door.

"You looking to score?" He asked as soon as we made it outside. I didn't give him time to take another breath I was on him and already drinking from him. He tasted like hopes and dreams, a reason for living then a sorry excuse.

I missed this, being the hunter, the dominant feeling, knowing I am the king. And unstoppable! I AM THE FUCKIN MAJOR BITCH!

I drank him until there was nothing left and disposed of the body quickly and made my way back to the club.

I attempted to make my way through the dance floor but was grabbed by a human who wanted to dance. I looked to our table and saw I made it back before they did so I decided to humor the human.

She had big brown eyes and long brown hair to match. She was wearing a mid-drift showing the pale abs. and shorts showing off her amazing legs that went for miles.

I closed my eyes and an image or bella flashed through my head. Suddenly I had a different hunger and needed to get away from this innocent human before I sexed, killed, or changed her

The dance thankfully ended and I made my way back to the table quickly and chugged the rest of the jack in my bottle.

A few minutes Rose and Emmett made their way inside. I looked at Emmett and he was also supporting red eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Some guys interrupted Rosie and me and asked if they could get a turn." he shrugged. "They had guns to they were probably serious"

"Well it's already three so we should get goin who knows if Victoria is even giving Bella time to feed." I stated.

"Can we bring the jack? I didn't even get any." Rose asked.

"Sure I don't care as long as you can still run. I mean don't get shit faced."

We left and found Bella's trail again following it through Idaho.

"God there's a lot of corn" Rose whined almost finished with the bottle.

"At least you guys can fit through the trail they already provided!" Emmett groaned. "I'm having to break like three stokes of corn compared to your one."

"Well you are a huge mother fucker" I snickered.

We made small talk until we finally were out of the stupid corn. Unfortunately the sun was still out and the corn was next to a high way so we had to stay in the corn for cover.

While waiting I was having gut churning worries about Bella. Where was Victoria taking her? And why not kill her? Why change her instead? Was Bella okay? Or was she being starved? No she wasn't staved, I remembered the decay at the bar. And when we got there would she remember us? And if so would she be happy or scared to see us?

By the time I was about to expose us because I was so worried the sun went down and we were back on our way again.

We followed their scents to a clothing store that got robbed three days ago. Ugh we're losing 'em! We need to move faster!

After that we were at a gas station and then a club were there was a murder. Wait I smelled another scent!

"You two know that scent? It's male." I asked.

"No, I've never smelt it before." Rose said "Me either" Emmett agreed.

"Fuck, now they could over power her! She's a defenseless newborn!" I yelled heatedly. I would kill them slowly if they hurt one hair on her head! I'm the fucking major, you fuck with my family and you fuck with me!

Wait my family? She wasn't really part of the family. But if she wants to be a part of this one she can be. I hope she wanted to be. I mean I obviously do if I was going through all this trouble for her.

**BPOV**

"Great bella, but remember your balance." Tori coached.

I was working on my kicks, apparently I'm great at punching, clawing, basically arm work but my legs need work.

"Faster, here watch" When tori kicked you could barely even see it coming, which is a great thing because it's harder to grab and twist it off.

After our first spar and tori saw what needed to be worked on we dived right into it. I wanted to be ready as soon as possible, and I LOVED it. The rush of a fight was amazing. I didn't get an adrenaline rush but I also never got tired.

Garret was also helping me putting in tid bits here and there. He was a good fighter on instinct but tori new forms and moves. I think if they were to fight it would be amazing, but they won't because their too scared of hurting each other.

I hope when I find my mate he will give it a try. I mean I understand not wanting to hurt each other I guess, but call me a masochist, fighting just feels right.

Garret was beside me also working on his kicks so I wasn't doin it all by myself.

"Ok that was great. Do that every time bella, and Garett baby, umm yours could be a little higher" she said sheepishly. I giggled which caused him to stick his tongue out at me.

"Ugh ok this is getting boring can we spar again yet?" I asked bored out of my mind. We've been doing this same move for hours. And have only been in Tennessee for almost two days.

"Actually I think it would be better if maybe you fought Garett, if that is ok with you babe. I just think I could help both of your techniques if I watched them at the same time.

"I'm down!" I said cheerfully. I wouldn't exactly say it out loud but I think I could take Garett more so then I could take Tori. She's kind of a badass. Not that he isn't as well but umm, naw he really isn't.

"If Bella doesn't mind me beating her ass then fine I'm good." He accepted.

We stood across from each other and crouched. I calculated his position and tried to find a weakness before making any more.

"Bella remember no shield. And Garret don't go easy on her if you can make the move do it. Just maybe no detached heads." Tori explained. We nodded.

He made the first move quick as lightening jumping to get to me rather than charging me. I braced myself but didn't move, I through my hands up and when he got in reach I grabbed his legs and through him to the ground creating a crater in the ground where his body roughly landed. In the mist of throwing him I twisted one of his feet off, not the whole leg like I wanted but at least it was something.

His face down in the dirt he attempting to stand again but I want on him in a second I grabbed both of his arms and went to kick the shit out of his back to detach his arms.

Before I could do this Tori tackled me, I twisted into her rather than away biting everything in my path until I was face to face with her. She grabbed my shoulders and began to pull, which hurt like a bitch. Quickly I got out of it by rotating my arms forward with my hands forming claws straight between her caller bone and throat making it loosen from her body.

I saw panic in her eyes and I felt the most alive I have ever been, I loved her fear. I reveled in it. The fact I could kill her if I wanted, so easily, so quick. I wanted that fear from every one, I wanted everyone to see I was a force to be reckoned with, and first stop the Cullen's.

**EmPOV **

We were in Missouri and I had a good feeling we were getting closer and closer to finding Bella and that bitch. I couldn't wait until we killed her, for putting bells through all this. And whoever the guy is will surely die as well cause I'm sure he's bad news.

Jasper seemed even more worried than I was and I found that a bit weird I mean he didn't even really talk to her at all. And the one major encounter they did have was when he tried to EAT her!

Not that I would ever say that I know he felt really bad about it. Plus I think the only reason the rest of didn't is that most of us have never drank from humans.

Which I regret not doing sooner. It was absolutely incredible! I now understand why jasper kept slipping up. To resist that temptation is like a smoker giving up cigarettes, I mean there everywhere!

"Why do they keep going south? Oh god what if Victoria is taking Bella to Maria or something!" Jasper started freaking out and running faster.

We entered the Tennessee border and tried to keep up with Jasper but he is one quick mother fucker when he's freaked out. I mean with the human blood in our veins that helped us pick up a shit ton of speed, we were all way faster than Edward but Jazz was like a blur to vampires! It was crazy!

We went through a shitty small town not even trying to be careful now that the sun was down, but there was no way human eyes could see us anyway. Their scent headed back into some woods.

We all slowed almost to a stop when their scent was heaviest at a farmers barn, we looked around and saw another set of woods in the back.

"I should probably take the lead. If it's just Bella she knows me best and no offence Jazz but if she sees you first she may take off running. Your scars are pretty fuckin intimidating." I reasoned.

"What if she's with Victoria and that male vamp?" Rosie asked worried.

"Then I have you two to watch my back" I reminded.

Jasper hesitantly nodded. Rose just looked at the ground.

I slowly walked into the woods and when I finally found them I was severely confused. Bella was apologizing to Victoria and the male vampire while helping the male reattach his foot.

Bella suddenly was up and looking in my direction. She sure was a beautiful vampire.

Oh God she's in the crouching position shit.


	11. Dominance

**BPOV **

After I calmed down I felt horrible for goin a little crazy. Tori and Garett kept telling me to stop apologizing for being a natural fighter and that I was amazing. Which only made me feel worse for almost going too far with it.

I helped Tori with her neck and then Garett with his foot, that's when I smelled it. There was another vampire. Actually I smelled three. I looked in the direction and saw Emmett gawking at me.

MOTHER FUCKER IT'S AN AMBUSH!

I was in the crouching position about to spring when Tori shouted, "NO BELLA! THE MAJOR!"

Fuck the Major I thought and was Jasper and Rosalie come running over the hill but still behind Emmett. GREAT!

I threw up my shield separating Emmett from the rest of his coven, I ran closer to him and turned my wall into a HUGE fucking dome in order to keep out Tori and Garett as well. This one was my fight!

When I got to him he still wasn't in the crouching position. We obviously didn't know how to fight or something. What was this a suicide mission for him!

I threw myself and easily had him in a position where I could rip off his fucking head, my teeth next to him neck.

Still he just stood there!

**Maybe he doesn't want to kill you. Ask him some questions, but remember your shield. You don't want Tori and Garett to get hurt by the Major. **

Yeah about that am I blind because I don't see him! I only see Jasper and Rosalie.

**Look closer at Jasper. See all the scars? He IS the Major.**

Wow, No Shit weird. I guess I was expecting more.

**Ok now would be a good time to interrogate Emmett dude! Remember you don't know how long you can keep up your shield!**

Right yeah ok…. What do I ask him?

**If it's only them? If not who else? Oh I don't know how about WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY HERE!**

Right, no need to be bitch! It's kind of not the time!

"Why are you here!" I shouted assertively at Emmett.

"To save you!" He said in a gruff voice, there was also a bit of that panic that I love.

"Who else is with you?" I questioned.

"Just us! Bella Why are you doing this? We were trying to help you!" He pleaded. Oh god he's pleading now I was so enjoying this.

I could here everyone outside my shield screaming and banging on it asking me to please put it down. They all saw my power and they were all freaked by it! Worried about what I would and could do.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I NEED SAVING!" I shouted mainly for him and everyone else to panic more. I needed it! I needed him, no THEM, to realize that I wasn't the same person he left. That THEY left. I was different. And if they were still the same I would kill them!

**Bella hey coo coo Look at his eyes! They're red! They are different. Ask about that. **

"No I think you got everything all under control" he stammered.

"Your eyes are red. Did you attempt to get stronger in order to kill us!" I growled.

"NO, Well not you anyway, we thought Victoria killed you. So we went back to Forks then followed your scent across country. Bella Please let me go! We're not a threat!" he cried out in pain as I grabbed him harder.

"NOT A THREAT!" I looked at the side of my shield that Jasper and Rose were on. "If you so much as lay a god damned finger on Tori or Garett's head I wont hesitate to kill you!"

"Oh and Major?" I said sweetly looking him straight in his eyes. "I'll trap you in this shield and make you watch as I kill them and if I can't kill you, I'll find a way to trap you in here for all eternity, without me having to be there." I laughed.

"Oh, but I do pain on torturing and killing the rest of your family! I may still kill all of you if I find out you are lying to me." I smiled "So for your sake I hope you're not"

I threw Emmett toward Jasper and Rosalie and let my shield down. Tori and Garett were by my side in a millisecond.

"I want to find out more information about them before we make the decision to expose of them." I told Tori in a voice showing my opinion and command over ruled hers.

I don't know when exactly that happened but it did. I was the coven leader now. I took her on won. She now needed me for protection more than I needed her. So I made the decisions.

I thought she might fight me on it but instead she bowed showing her neck to me, followed by her was Garrett. Good we were all on the same page.

Jasper took the lead of his coven positioned in the middle same as I was and we began walking toward each other.

I remembered Jasper could influence emotions and made a mental note that if I started feeling something I shouldn't to throw my shield around either him or myself. Probably him. Why punish myself for his actions.

I waiting for him to start explaining, but he was just staring at me I suppose waiting for my cue.

"So tell me everything, start from the beginning and don't leave anything out. Then and only then if the facts sound correct then I will give you my side." I told him.

He talked about how Alice and Edward were mates, which I already new. How Alice couldn't see mine or Tori's future, which I figured. How Esme reacted to my death, which she will pay for. Finally how they came looking for me because they thought I was kidnapped and being tortured by Tori, which was kind of sweet if I HAD to be honest with myself…

"I understand why you left Jasper" I looked at Emmett and Rose. "What about you two? Why did you go with him?"

"I love you like a little sister, granted I left you and all, but I did, do, love you bells" Emmett pleaded with sad eyes.

"Rose?" I questioned.

"I may have pushed you away but I never wished you death Bella. If there was a chance you were alive I knew I had to save you. I also knew how much Emmett missed and loved you. I was hoping that you to would reconnect and that maybe we'd get closer." I could tell she was being sincere.

I looked at Tori and Garrett "Either of you two have any questions for them?"

"Yeah, why did you go to killing humans? And major, how did you not realize the pixie and the mind fuck were mates?" Tori questioned.

"I knew they were mates, I was in denial I wanted a place in the world that wasn't full of violence. They provided that for me so I just let it happen." Jasper answered first. "I went back to human blood because I missed it."

"We tried human blood because of something Esme said 'humans die every day' If it doesn't matter what we do to help out the human race then fuck it' Emmett said.

"Plus we kill criminals so really I feel like that's actually helping out the human race even more than just being a fuckin by stander." Rose chipped in.

"Ok, everything checks out. Thank you for not lying to us. I guess now it's our turn to explain."

"I Tori and I banded together to kill the Cullen's. Seeing as how you're not a part of the Cullen's anymore. I suppose we won't kill you." I started off. Then I explained why and what else occurred throughout my vampire days.

"You are a fucking amazing newborn." Jasper murmured.

"I know" I smirked.

**JPOV **

Bella was amazing in every way and I knew I had a lot of ass kissing to do …. We all did.

I don't know how I felt about them killing the Cullen's. Apart of me gave a shit, but bigger part of me said fuck it. I mean we did kill Tori's sire, and Edward fucked over Bella worse than Alice fuck me over.

I didn't know what Emmett and Rose thought but there feelings indicated they were with Bella as well and were willing to follow her lead. I knew a HUGE part of that was because they wanted to be a part of her family again.

When Bella almost killed Emmett and she threatened me. That shit doesn't exactly fly with me. I knew sooner or later we would fight over dominance. You can't have two leaders in the same pack, or in this case coven.

That would wait until we knew that we were a part of their coven though.

Things really changed in the matter of minutes though and there was a long awkward silence. Neither of our covens new exactly what to say. Everyone was trapped in their own thought and now that I had time to take a breath, I smelled her.

She smelled so divine I wanted to taste every inch of her, wrap her around me and never let go. I also felt a pull to her, like I wanted to know everything about her.

"OH FUCK!" she shouted aggravated.

"What?" We all questioned, even Rose and Emmett were concerned.

"You! You! Oh god this is some sweet fuckin irony!" Bella whined.

I knew what she was talking about but I didn't think she was really realize it so soon. I mean I knew but I haven't exactly accepted it yet jeeze.

"Yeah well I don't exactly know how I feel about it either, no need to freak out and kinda act like a bitch I mean come on that was a self-esteem bruiser!" I snapped back at her. She needed to realize I wasn't gonna roll over and take her bullshit.

"We know each other! Why didn't this happen then huh? What did you do!" she accused.

"WHAT the FUCK are you two talking about?!" Tori and Rose asked at the same time with the same inflictions. That's fuckin weird.

"We're mates." Both Bella and I answered at the same time in a dull tone.

I knew I should be kissing her ass like I thought not two seconds ago but obviously that wasn't gonna fuckin happen, just wishful thinking. Unfortunately I saw a SHIT ton of arguing in our future but I don't kiss anyone's ass!

Everyone was silent then all of a sudden Emmett and Garrett stated laughing and said how they could see it and something about a perfect match. God our covens were already connecting and in sync with each other's.

Bella and I both huffed "I didn't do anything by the way! You're the one who changed not me! Since when do YOU threaten to kill people! Huh! I've been doing it for a century!"

"Oh really what the fuck were you doing for the sixty years being Alice's Fucking puppy dog bitch! You even KNEW you were getting played you stupid weak ass fuck!" She ranted.

We were now shouting in each other's face.

"Oh really and you were Edward's fucking PLAY THING! Huh! You didn't attempt to do EVERYTHING HE fucking asked perfectly! HUH? What the FUCK does that make you?!" I screamed back at her.

"FUCK YOU!" She retorted.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I snapped back.

Now I couldn't tell you how it happened but somehow I was holding her tightly kissing her with every force of my being, her legs tightly placed on my hips. The kiss was heated and filled with need and passion.

She pulled my hair forcefully and I smacked her ass roughly. Our tongues were battling for dominance. My dick was hard as a fucking rock and I smelled Bella's heat coming from in between her thighs.

I couldn't wait til I was balls deep in her sweet wet pussy that was screaming my name. I sensed that everyone left us the fuck alone and laid her back on the ground, my hands roaming her body.

She released our kiss and gasped as I brush across her chest over her clothes, which were beginning to piss me off. As if on cue she sat up and took it off herself.

"Don't fucking rip my clothes, you animal." She said gruffly.

"Well apparently you fucking like it, bitch." I went back to kissing her, before she could say another thing to ruin the moment we had goin here.

She clawed the shit out of my back under my shirt and I stopped kissing her for just a second so she could take off mine as well. I snaked my heads around her back and unsnapped her bra.

Quickly I ran my tongue over her bare chest making circles around her tit and pinching the other one.

Her breathing picked up and she began grinding on my cock like a fucking pro. I kissed and let my teeth scrap the side of her neck where I wanted my mating mark to go.

I snaked my hand down her stomach and down her pants making tiny circles around her clit, as Bella was rubbing my dick over my jeans and attempting to undo them.

Finally getting pissed off her ripped them off me and I scoffed at her. "Who's the animal now?" I laughed huskily.

"Oh shut up." She grunted. Sticking her hand down my boxers and stroking my fully erect cock. Her eyes grew larger and I felt waves of fear coming off her so I stopped myself from touching her and sat up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I umm I'm still a virgin, and umm I'm sorry but I don't think your gonna fit." Bella said shakily.

"I'll fit darlin' don't worry, but if you don't want to have sex right now I understand we can either stop now completely, or we can do other things that may start getting you prepared for me and my HUGE fuckin' dick one day" I laughed at her. But honestly nothing feels better than your girl tellin you how big you are.

"Well I suppose we can start preparing." My little vixen winked at me.

* * *

Two chapters in one day? Hell yeah I feel awesome! Hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know (:


End file.
